Harmony
by FunkeeMonkee
Summary: Rose and Scorpius has been best friends since first year, working in harmony. But will all that change in their seventh year?


A small fleet glided gracefully across the dark water. Each boat held four first years, their mouths hanging open in awe, for in front of them, stood the legendary castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle slowly loomed closer, its turrets standing proud and windows shining with hope and warmth.

Rose gasped as she first saw the castle. It was more beautiful than described. She'd spent years listening to her relatives go on and on about Hogwarts and she was finally here. In her excitement to arrive at the castle, she leaned forward over the edge of the boat but not before realising her mistake. She squeezed her eyes shut in apprehension of the cold freezing water but the unpleasant sensation never came. Somebody had grabbed her collar just in time. Turning around she started to thank her saviour profusely before realising it was the boy her dad pointed out earlier.

He was a pale looking boy, with hair that was almost white. It lay flat and smooth on his head, not a hair out of place. He held his head high, as if waiting for her insults to fly. But they never came. Rose was never one to judge a person before getting to know them herself. So instead she offered her hand and said, "I'm Rose. You're Scorpius, right?"

"Uh yes, nice to meet you."

"Look, I know our family has a history, but I'd like to know you before shutting you off as a friend completely. That's if I don't like you, of course." Rose smiled, hoping he would agree, because otherwise she would just feel foolish.

"Yes, I'd like that."

They smiled hesitantly at each other, before turning away, small smiles on their faces. They knew that they were going to be good friends.

"Rosie, Rosie, ROSE! Get up!" Mia screamed at an oddly shaped lump on the bed. Rose rolled over in her bed groaning.

"Five more minutes," Rose muttered.

"You said that five minutes ago. There's only half an hour left until class."

Rose scrambled out of bed, brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and gathered her books before sprinting down to the Great Hall at the last minute. She was definitely not a morning person. As she sat down grumpily, other students started to get up for class.

"Well, aren't you cheerful this morning?" commented Scorpius while passing her a blueberry muffin. She snatched it from his hand and sunk her teeth in hungrily.

"What do we have first?" asked Rose.

Scorpius glanced down at his timetable.

"History of Magic."

Rose groaned internally. Although she was a studious Ravenclaw student, listening to Professor Binns drone on for an hour could even put her to sleep. She struggled out of her chair, ignoring the amused look on Scorpius' face and headed to the history classroom. Walking down a hallway, she rolled her eyes at the whispers. She and Scorpius had been best friends for seven years and people still talked about it. She heard one whisper above all others.

"Oh! Look how hot Scorpius is. Isn't he cute? I wonder why he hangs out with that Ravendork."

Rose continued walking pretending she hadn't heard a word. The truth was that she had noticed how attractive her best friend was. How the sunlight hit his blonde hair making it seem to glow and how his stormy grey eyes changed depending on his emotion. Not that she liked him. No, she was just observant.

She quickly sat down as Professor Binns started to drone about the day's lesson. Meanwhile, Rose slowly drifted into a light sleep.

_She is strolling on her way to the library. With all her homework completed, she thinks she will have a nice read in the library. Settling herself in her usual squishy armchair, she sighs contently before flipping open her novel. _

"_Psst!"_

_She turns her head quickly, attempting to locate the origin of the sound._

"_Over here"_

_Her eyes catch sight of Scorpius. He is standing in an empty aisle a few metres away. He beckons to her. Curious, Rose gets up from her chair and walks over._

"_What's this about Scor?"_

"_Hi Rosie, nice to see you too. Uhh I was wondering… well, you see… uhh this weekend is a Hogsmede weekend, right?"_

_Rose holds back her laughter; she's never seen Scorpius so nervous. "Yes."_

"_Right, of course it is. Ye, about that I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmede with me?" blurted Scorpius, blushing._

_Rose smiled, pleased. "Of course, silly."_

"_Wait, really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good." He smiles seductively at her before, leaning down, his lips nearing hers. She closes her eyes, and turns her head up, waiting for the kiss…_

"Rose, wake up, class is over," whispered Scorpius.

Rose opened her drowsy eyes, blushing as she caught sight of Scorpius.

"Hi, sleepy head. Ready to go to your next class?"

Rose mutters an answer before following him out of the classroom.

That night, Rose tossed and turned her mind occupied with her daydream. What could it mean? Could she really be falling for her best friend?


End file.
